


Sired Betrayal

by Morrigayn_DeWyvern



Series: Cultural Confusion [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breastfeeding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigayn_DeWyvern/pseuds/Morrigayn_DeWyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in my Cultural Confusion AU.  It is sometime after CC and is based around Orion Pax episodes from Tf: Prime. Two shot.  Bumblebee and Optimus reconcile after regaining his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Optimus Prime stepped through the ground bridge to return to his home as Prime reborn. The happiness and grateful release of tension from the frames of most of his soldiers and the humans was palpable. The humans all gathered around his peds and were chattering all at once. Ratchet was at his side and gently reached to touch is shoulder strut from time to time to feel the solidity of Prime, and that this wasn’t a delusion of an overworked, distraught processor. Bulkhead and Arcee stood nearby basking in the EM fields of their leader returned finding solace in their leader. Optimus saw Bumblebee standing further away out of reach of his Sire’s EM fields and had a look of confused pain. Optimus gently disengaged himself from the humans and other ‘bots.

Optimus walked over to Bee who kept backing away, and held his arms out to embrace his adopted child. Optimus flared his EM fields to his beloved son and his feeding protocols onlined. “Come to me, my son.” Optimus called to Bee. 

Optimus wanted to erase all the pain and suffering he could see in the youngling’s optics. Bee shook his helm in the negative and backed away again. Bee’s door-wings went rigid and his EM fields contracted severely in response to the questing EMs of Optimus. He shrieked in Cybertronian shorthand, “I am not your son. You are not my Sire. I have no Sire.” 

Bee transformed and tore out of the base leaving Optimus standing in stunned shock. The humans and all the ‘bots watched the scene with sadness but no real surprise. Optimus looked to Ratchet with confusion. Ratchet ventilated heavily.

“The welcome home party is over. Agent Fowler, June, children, it is late. I have to ask that you leave now so that Optimus and I can talk. Bulkhead, Arcee, you have monitor duty and patrol duty. If Bee doesn’t return in a couple of joors, comm. me so that I can retrieve him.”

Ratchet gave out orders as the commander he had been forced to become in Optimus’ absence. Prime noticed that all of the ‘bots and humans followed his orders with implicit trust and respect. 

“Come with me, Optimus.” Ratchet looked grim. 

Optimus followed Ratchet back to the Prime’s quarters. Ratchet keyed the entrance code and allowed Optimus to take his first steps back into his life. Optimus sat down on his recharge berth and put his faceplates in his hands and rested his arms on his legs. Ratchet pulled a chair around and sat down quietly.

“How long, Ratchet?”

“You have been missing for better part of three months, Optimus. If it hadn’t been for a chance encounter with Starscream, you would still be with Megatron. Frag, it has been the Pit while you have been gone.” Ratchet sounded weary and angry.

Optimus just nodded. He tried to remember what had happened aboard the Nemesis with Megatron. There were only vague feelings and shadowy recollections that were not to be trusted. His last clear memories were of discharging the Matrix to quell Unicron, and Megatron fighting to not be overcome by Unicron. The next memories were of catching Megatron’s sword as he tried to cleave the Prime in half.

“What happened, Ratchet, after Unicron was put back to stasis?”

Ratchet looked enraged at that question, “What happened…what happened? You turned your back on the Autobots and your own youngling and walked with Megatron through a ground bridge. Could you not trust your own Primus damned EM field reaching out to Bee or his to you? What happened…Bee suffered a spark attack upon returning home from the trauma of being so completely rejected by his Sire, and about offlined on me, you damned Prime…what happened…I had to lead these soldiers and send Bee out into battle all the while trying to keep him from succumbing to grief….what happened…Bee hasn’t grown a human inch or put on a human ounce of weight since you left…he will be irreparably stunted because of you…he’ll never grow to his full potential physically…his spark is damaged…I have had to merge with him multiple times to stabilize it…what happened…” 

Ratchet grabbed Optimus by his shoulder struts and shook him angrily with tears of pain falling from his optics. Optimus felt each word as a direct blow to his spark. “What happened? Our whole fragging world collapsed that is what happened!”

He grabbed Ratchet and pulled him against his chest plates. Ratchet struck his chest multiple times. 

“How could you…” Ratchet gasped brokenly, “Your spark should have recognized Bee if nothing else.”

“I am sorry, Old Friend. I don’t remember my time as Orion. I cannot tell you why I left with Megatron.” Optimus’ frame shook with emotion. Bumblebee was spark broken and irreparably harmed because of him.

Ratchet sobbed and shuddered in cathartic release in the safety of his Prime’s arms. It had been terrible to lead in such dark and uncertain times, and Ratchet’s spark was broke over Bee’s pain and suffering. Ratchet quieted and lay in a quiet heap against Optimus exhausted and numb. He felt drops of something striking his helm. Ratchet pulled away from the Prime and looked up to see Optimus quietly weeping.

“I swear Primus, the Matrix and the All Spark that I would have never knowingly have abandoned Bumblebee or the Autobots. I am so sorry that you, my son and my soldiers have suffered. I would take your suffering if I could.”

Ratchet ventilated deeply and pushed away from Optimus, “I know that. I am sorry for coming unhinged on you, but this has been terrible.”

“No harm, Old Friend. Please tell me about Bumblebee?”

“I will not tell you, Optimus, I will show you.” Ratchet opened his chest plates to reveal his brightly glowing spark that was green with swirls of pink flowing through it. Optimus hesitated. Spark merges could be between lovers, close friends, family or as a medical therapy. Still, Optimus was hesitant as he had not been in contact with his mate, Elita-1 for vorns.

Ratchet noticed the Prime’s hesitation, “I care for you deeply, Optimus, but you are not my twins. I have no desire for you. I want you to understand not just what Bee is suffering, but what I suffered trying to stand in your stead for the sake of our child.”

Optimus nodded relieved that Ratchet spoke of his spark mates, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Optimus opened his chest plates to reveal the royal blue of his spark. The spark of a Prime. Ratchet leaned in and grasped the Prime’s shoulders and brought their sparks together. Their sparks tentatively reached out and brushed tiny tendrils of energy against the other. Their sparks did not recognize the other as their mates or child and slowly entwined more tendrils of energy tentatively seeking contact. Time ceased for Ratchet and Optimus as their sparks slowly merged and memories began to pour forth.

Optimus could see Ratchet’s horror when Team Prime came back through the ground bridge sans Optimus. Spark quaking fear overcame Ratchet as he realized that Optimus would not be coming back through that bridge. Optimus/Ratchet watched the children; Agent Fowler and June stare in shock as Team Prime tried to make sense of what had happened to Optimus. Optimus/Ratchet could see Bumblebee was trying to stay strong, but he was failing miserably. Optimus/Ratchet herded the humans out and had Bulkhead and Arcee go to berth to rest. Optimus/Ratchet pulled Bumblebee into an embrace. Bee shook against Optimus/Ratchet.

“He didn’t know me, Ratchet. He looked at me, Carrier…I tried to flare my EM field and he just ignored me and walked away with Megatron. Sire is gone…” Bee chirped and whirred his spark deep betrayal.

Ratchet tried to calm his overwrought son. He opened his chest plates and pulled Bee down into his lap on the floor of the base. Bee tried to suckle, but his actions were becoming progressively more uncoordinated and disjointed. Alarmed, Optimus/Ratchet ran a scan and found Bee’s EM was fluxing madly and he was losing rhythm to his spark beat. Optimus/Ratchet felt the dark, icy spear of panic as he madly tried to rouse the young scout. Bee’s icy blue optics flickered on and off, and his protoform began to convulse. 

Optimus/Ratchet scooped his youngling up and ran to the med bay and laid him on a berth. He hooked up various lines and monitors trying desperately to stabilize the youngling’s spark. Nothing seemed to be working to Optimus/Ratchet as Bee’s spark guttered and dimmed, and Optimus/Ratchet despaired. In a last ditch effort to save Bumblebee, Ratchet pried the chest plates open on the young scout and opened his own chassis and merged their sparks. Optimus/Ratchet recoiled at the intense pain.

Optimus did jerk causing his and Ratchet’s sparks to become untwined. Optimus pushed Ratchet away gasping at the remembered pain. “I cannot, Old Friend. It is too much.” Optimus tried to calm his racing spark.

Ratchet nodded and leaned against the wall of the berth room trying to calm his spark. “You don’t know the half of it, Prime. I spent whole days merged with him trying to stabilize his spark only to send him back out to fight and look for you. He hasn’t had any unprocessed energon since this began. He purges anything but sparkling energon. He has about chewed my feeding nubs off suckling for sustenance or comfort, still his protoform is stressed and his spark fluctuates. As much as he denies, he still loves you, Optimus, and desperately needs you…he is sick…very sick.”

Optimus stood and began to pace, “What can I do? He ran from me.” Optimus chirred at the remembered pain.

“Bumblebee ran from his pain, Prime. Go to him. Merge with him, comfort him. It will do more to stabilize his spark than I can do. Just be careful you don’t get shot. His temper has been short lately, and he reacts with guns blazing.” Ratchet said with a bit of his old snark.

Optimus nodded and found Bumblebee’s EM signature on his HUD map. He transformed into his heavy truck mode and silently drove out of the base. His spark quaked with fear that he would hurt Bumblebee further or be rejected out of hand for choices and events that could not be unmade. Still, he was Prime and Sire/Carrier to the orphans and he loved Bumblebee with all his being and would do what he could to heal the broken spark of his beloved son.


	2. Chapter 2

Bee raced along the highway at inhuman speeds trying to flee the dark rage and pain pulsating in his spark. “How could Optimus return and try to make like nothing happened? He didn’t want me… abandoned me…left me to die….” Bee thought miserably and revved his alternate form into the red zone. Pain was beginning to spread to his protoform and warnings began to pop up on Bee’s HUD. Bee still sped on trying to flee the horrible memory of Optimus looking at him with unknowing, cold optics and turning his back on him.

It wasn’t until Bee’s spark began to pulse erratically that he came to a skidding halt and transformed to his root mode ventilating heavily. He had to calm down or suffer serious health effects. His Carrier would blow a gasket if he knew how fast Bumblebee had been going. Bumblebee looked around to get a bearing on his surroundings. The desert night was cold. He could see the silvery moonlight bathing the cacti and desert scrub in a mercurial glow. Bumblebee could hear small pops of mice jumping around in the scrub and scuttling of scorpions in the sand. Rising like a dark guardian, the mesa loomed above the desert a silent sentinel to all that passed in the time and sands below. Bumblebee made his way to the mesa and threw himself in the looming shadow and curled around himself sobbing and crying in physical and emotional pain. He absently suckled on his digits trying to soothe the painful throbbing in his spark.

Optimus silently drove down the highway. He knew when Bee left the road. He drove a slow pace trying to find the answers to his painful questions. Why hadn’t he recognized Bee’s desperate EM fields? Why had he trusted Megatronus? He knew Megatronus was power hungry and dangerous even as they stood before the Council those long vorns ago. What could have persuaded Orion to go with Megatron? Optimus could not contain the rising tide of rage and anguish. He pulled off the road and transformed into his root mode and ran into the woods. He climbed the foothills until he stood on a small platform cut in the side of the mountain long ago by wind and snow. 

He screamed to the skies and ripped at his chest plates. “Primus, when is it enough? You have taken everything from me…will you also take my son?” Prime collapsed with his faceplates in the sandy dirt and keened in pain grinding his hands into the gravel. The moonlit night glowed in silence giving neither answers nor solace to the Prime.

Bumblebee could hear a terrible screams whispering in the gentle desert wind. Who could make such broken, anguished sounds? Bee turned up his audios and pinpointed the sound as coming from the mountains south of his position. He rose to find the source of such broken agony that mirrored his own. He quietly followed the sounds through the forest and up the foothills. He peeped around a boulder to find Optimus kneeling in the dirt screaming to Primus and tearing at his chest plates as though to rip the Matrix and his spark from his body. “…will also you take my son?” Prime went face down in the dirt and sobbed in despair. 

“I love you, my son. I would take it all back if I could.” Optimus whispered to himself.

Bumblebee was overwhelmed at the sight of his Sire so broken and bereft. Bumblebee shook in understanding that his Sire had not willingly abandoned him and never would. He would never understand why Orion had turned his back on him, but Orion was not Optimus. Bee stepped from behind the boulders and flared his EM field. Optimus jerked upright at the feel of his son’s EM field reaching tentatively toward him. Bumblebee felt so fragile and scared. Optimus’ optics searched madly for his son. Bee slowly stepped out of the shadows looking lost and uncertain as Optimus locked his azure optics with the icy blue ones of his son. Optimus flared his EM to cover his son and reached out shaking hands to him. Bee took small steps toward the only Sire he had ever known. Optimus’ EM was full of love, longing, hope and sorrow. Optimus gently enfolded his son against his frame and leaned against the mountain. He reverently kissed Bee’s faceplates and helm and tenderly stroked Bumblebee’s door wings. Bee shut down the thoughts running through his processor and just absorbed his Sire’s presence.

“Can you ever forgive me, my son?” Optimus whispered to Bee.

Bee chirred and clicked, “You left me…” Bee buried his faceplates in the neck cables of his Sire and sobbed in relief as his Sire held him close. He could feel the familiar pulse of his Sire’s sparkbeat. Bee’s frantically fluctuating spark calmed immediately at the feeling. The pain in Bee’s spark chamber and protoform was immediately less.

“I know, Bumblebee, and I can never change that. I am here now and promise on my spark that I will never willingly leave you again.”

“Sire, it hurts so much…”Bee chirped as he ran his digits and hands feverishly across his Sire’s seams and armor memorizing and relearning his Sire’s frame.

Optimus nodded and opened his chest plates. Bee saw his Sire’s feeding lines on either side of his spark chamber, but they were not active. Bee looked up at his Sire and confusion. “Come to me, Bee. See my love and devotion to you, my son.” Optimus opened the crystal casing to his spark and Bee understood. Bee opened his plates and chamber. Sire and son became one.

Both could feel the pain, anger, anguish and loss of the other. Optimus could see Bee’s memories of the time when Orion had abandoned him. Optimus/Bee suffered the spark attack and the unending grief and agony of abandonment. Optimus/Bee merged with Ratchet/Carrier to soothe and anchor Optimus/Bee in love, understanding and the healing energies of Ratchet/Carrier’s spark. 

Optimus/Bee fell deeper and deeper within until there was nothing left but the resounding love of Sire and son. Slowly, the two sparks untwined and returned to their own casings and chest plates closed. Bee lay in quiet succor against his Sire in a warm cocoon of love. Optimus had wrapped himself tightly around Bee. There was no need for words. Everything had been said. They lay in quiet contemplation of each other for many joors. Bee’s EM field was whole and quietly peaceful. His spark was thrumming in a strong, steady beat. Optimus had seen the silvery jagged cracks on the pink spark, knew Bee would carry the scars forever and that made Optimus sad. Bee could feel the dip in his Sire’s EM.

“Don’t, Sire. No more pain.” Bee looked up at his Sire’s sad optics. Optimus nodded and tried to let go of his sorrow and guilt.

Ratchet pinged them both, “Coming home?”

“Yes, Ratchet, we will be returning to base.”

“How is Bee?” Ratchet privately commed Optimus.

“Steady.” Prime said. “We are a peace.”

“Thank, Primus.” Ratchet commed. “I’ll see you when you get back. Has Bee fed?”

“No…”

“Feed Bee.” Ratchet said and cut the internal com.

“Bee, are you ready to return?” Optimus asked his son.

Bee made a sleepy chirp and nodded. It had been trying driving like a mad ‘bot down the road and climbing all over the mountains. The spark merge with his Sire had healed much of the damage in his spark and protoform, but Bumblebee needed long hours of recharge.

“You need to feed, my son, and then you can rest all you want. I’ll take you home.” Optimus onlined his feeding lines. Bee snuggled into the full, taut pouches and began to suckle. He fell into recharge and continued to suckle in his recharge. Optimus sighed in happy pleasure and slowly rose as so not to rouse his sleeping son. 

Agent Fowler could kiss his aft if he fussed about them not being in alternate mode. Optimus carried his son back to the base quietly enjoying the weight of his son against his chassis and in his arms. Ratchet met him at the base entrance and was a bit startled to see Prime walking with a sleeping Bee in his arms instead of them driving. Ratchet stood on the tips of his peds to peep over the arms of Optimus at their son and ran a scan.

“By the Allspark, Bee has put on an ounce of weight. His height is holding steady.” Ratchet said in a bit of awe. Sparklings and younglings grew continually until they came of age. Severe trauma could disrupt the growth cycle. Bee was healing.  
Optimus nodded and cuddled his son closer to his chassis. “Let’s recharge, Old Friend.”

Ratchet nodded and followed the Prime to his berth room. Optimus situated Bee between them and gently broke the suction of Bee’s lip plates from the feeding nub of his depleted feeding line. He slid down beside his son bathing him in the soft light of his spark. Ratchet did the same. 

For the first time in months, Bee recharged deeply with no fluxes content between his Sire and Carrier.Bee slowly healed. He began to put on weight and gain strength of a youngling, but he never grew another inch to the private and unending guilt of the Prime.


End file.
